


Beneath Cherry Blossoms

by themysticalsong



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times he wonders who their son takes after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Cherry Blossoms

 

 

 

There are times he wonders who their son takes after. Granted he is only 6 months old, little Leo so far has shown traits that are a rather bizarre, but adorable mix of his parents. His nose, her eyes, apparently his chin and limbs- rather unfortunate there- and what seemed like his mother’s dressing sense. With hair like his mother’s, sometimes it seems Leo is more Alex’s son, than his.

 

"Finally asleep?"

 

He asks as soon as Alex enters the room a few minutes later. She looks absolutely knackered, and he knows she must be really exhausted. Between filming of his movie still going on and her rehearsals, taking care of Leo had fallen entirely on Alex. And no matter how many times he offered to hire a nanny to help them, Alex wouldn’t budge from her stand-  _Why go such lengths to have a baby only to hand him over to someone else?_

 

"Yes, finally. Not that you were of much help." Her words are supposed to be accusatory, but at the moment lack their usual bite. He mentally resolves to talk to his director if he could take a few days off- after all, Leo is his child too. At the moment, though, he focuses all his attention on his wife.

 

Pushing aside the revised script he had been going through, he extends his hand towards Alex as she climbs under the covers. “Come here.”

 

Her face is the picture of exhaustion as she looks from his open palm to his face. “Matt, please, I am just really tired, darling, and there are rehearsals at 10. I don’t think-“

 

"No funny business."

 

She looks at him, a sigh escaping her lips, and moves closer to him. When she is close enough, he maneuvers them so she is sitting between his legs, her back to his chest. Bringing his hands to her shoulders, he starts moving them in soft but firm circles.

 

"Oh, that feels good", her lips part in a completely involuntary moan as he works on a particularly hard knot. He moves his hands below the straps of her nightgown, sliding them past her shoulders, and the way she moans and relaxes more and more in his arms, he knows she is feeling better than before- well, at least not as wound up as before.

 

"I’m sorry for being a rubbish husband lately, love", he whispers the word into the bare skin of her shoulder.

 

"Not your fault alone, darling", she breaks to let out a sigh as he presses down with his thumbs at two spots, and then continues, "with our lives the way they are, one of us had to be the one doing all the work here." She softly laughs as he makes a protesting noise, her head leaning against his shoulder as she practically melts under his ministrations.

 

Savouring the quiet moment, Matt pulls Alex closer, burying his nose in her curls and smiles as he takes in the smell of baby powder and soap, and underneath it all, a scent that is distinctly Alex.

 

"Matt?"

 

Without opening his eyes, he distractedly responds to Alex’s unvoiced question, “Hmm?”

 

"Darling, its all fine, but you do know that I have to be up in about 4 hours for another feeding, if at all your son decides not to wake up in next 10 minutes, don’t you?"

 

He opens his mouth to ask her what she means when he, belatedly, realises his fingers have been, quite by their own free will, tickling at her inner thigh under the hem of her nightdress.

 

"Sorry", chuckling softly, he pulls his hands back, resting them on her stomach.

 

"No funny business", he hears Alex murmur softly, a laughter in her voice, and a devious plan enters his mind. Bracing himself, he lightly moves his fingers first, switching to tickling properly when Alex lets out a surprised shriek and struggles against him.

 

"Matt- oh God-you are dead if you wake him up again," she gasps breathlessly, squirming and trying to bat his hands away.

 

He stops, finally, with Alex pinned under him, an unrepentant grin forming on his face. Lowering himself on his arms, he nuzzles her neck, softly murmuring, “Didn’t wake him up, ha!”

 

"Well, lucky-", she begins, her smile quickly turning to a glare as a sharp wail pierces the silence around them.

 

"Uh..I’ll check this time?" Matt looks at her sheepishly, quickly scrambling in the direction of their son’s nursery, expertly ducking when Alex throws a pillow at him.

 

_Definitely his son._

 

 

 


End file.
